Tokyo Mew Mew The Rise of Darkness
by mew mew 124
Summary: This is my very first story! The story is what would happen if TMM was made a movie! A long and hidden evil is released upon the world, it's very power threatens all human existance and only the super team of TMM can save the world from darkness!
1. The start of it all

Tokyo Mew Mew

The Rise of Darkness

**Hey there everyone! This is mew mew 124 for those of u who don't know me and I would like 2 say that this is my very first story (I meant 2 work on it sooner but u know how school and all that is…). Anyway this is my very first story so I hope u all enjoy it!**

* * *

This is a story that would show what would happen if the TMM crew stared in it's own movie. The pairings for the sotry are IchigoXKishXMasayaXOC, PuddingXTart, and LettuceXRyouXPai. I reall hope I did goo for the start of my new story and I hope u readers out there enjoy it 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"_Good evening Tokyo this is TMNN, Tokyo Main News Network _(totally made up btw), _and it is now 8:25 ladies and gentlemen. Today is a very rare and special event, isn't that right, Shiro?"_

"_That's right Misaki, tonight is a very rare event indeed. Tonight is the appearance of what can be known as the Aka tsuki, or better known to many as the red moon. But what makes this so special isn't because it isn't a normal eclipse! According to astronomers this red moon is actually an eclipse that seems to happen once every 1500 years! Why this occurs astronomers have yet to discover."_

"_So this, eclipse…what else is there to know about it?"_

" _Well to be honest not much, the moon's eclipse is quite rare and not many documents have been made on such a rare occasion, but all we know for certain is that when the moon turns to this darkened red color strange things have happened in the past."_

"_Such as……?"_

"_Well crops seemed to stop growing, lakes dried up, the earth seemed to shake, and other strange phenomena happened. But the most bizarre of these occurrences was that whenever this unusual event occurred, many people seemed to act as if they were the living dead itself, but many historians believe that this is highly exaggerated and therefore invalid."_

"_Talk about some crazy folklore."_

"_Yes. The eclipse won't appear until later tonight though so unless u kids plan on wanting to miss school tomorrow u best get to bed at curfew time."_

"_Speaking of curfew time, coming up next is a story about a single mother having t-,"_

"Uh all this nonsense about some eclipse sounds so exciting.", Shirato (forgot his name at the time) said sarcastically.

"You're just upset because Ichigo is out with her friends tonight. She said that she had to work late at the café tonight so she won't be back until later." Sakura said calmly.

"Argh!" Shirato growled " I swear that girl keeps coming later and later. I mean on some days she's working, some days she's with that Aoyama kid." he growled louder "and in some cases she's… I don't know what she's doing!"

"Sweetheart, you need to remember that even at Ichigo's age she's still a teenager so she's going to be doing quite a few things you know."

Shinato sighed " Yes but sometimes I really can't help but worry about that girl." Shinato said as he reached for the tv remote. " I feel at times as though she could be keeping secrets form us yo-" her father stopped what he said as the tv screen began to show a ferocious battle of Tokyo Mew Mew and the aliens, with the mews facing what looked like a huge snake like monster with a spiked mane.

"_As you can see ladies and gentlemen Tokyo Mew Mew is once again fighting to protect Tokyo and its citizens. What are the creatures they are battling? Where did they come from? And just who are these brave girls?"_

_Tokyo Mew Mew, why are you so familiar to me?_ Shinato asked himself.

* * *

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Mint cried as she fired an arrow at the kimera anima, only to find that the arrow had no effect.

"Nani?" Mint gasped.

"Why didn't it work?" Ichigo asked.

"Heh heh, haven't you figured it out yet Koneko-chan?" Kishu chuckled. Then to Ichigo's shock she found that Kishu now had his arms around her waist and neck.

"This kimera anima's special power is that it is immune to any of your attacks on the outside." Kishu whisped in her ear "I'd be more than happy to call my Gargantuan off if you agree to be mine forever."

"NO!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled and struggled as she attempted to get free.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro cried as she drew out her weapon and was able to close the giant snake's mouth.

"Ribbon Pudding Inferno!" Pudding yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Tart cried as he fired his clacker toy thingy.(cut me some slack I don't know what it's called.)

The clackers ended going around Pudding's feet so attack missed the creature.

"Taru-Taru, why did you do that, that was mean, na no da!" Pudding asked.

Tart looked like he just got hit by a bus at that moment. " For the ten-billion bazillianthe time, DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Tart screamed as he was about to launch another attack.

As Ichigo struggled she looked at what was happening around her. Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro were attempting to harm the monster while Pudding and Tart were fighting each other. She had to free herself from Kish's grip and help her friends defeat the kimera anima so she could go home before her parents became worried about her (to late for that)(BTW I'm going to most likely call Kish or Kishu during the story so just bare with me). That's when she came up with an idea to get herself free.

" Say um, Kish?" Ichigo asked nervously, started to really blush.

"Yes my kawaii kitten?" Kishu asked .

" Can you let me go long enough to kiss you?" Ichigo asked, now blushing even redder than before.

Kishu beamed at this, he quickly shifted his grip so that Ichigo was now facing him, his eyes closed as he lowered his head closer to her lips.

_THWACK!_

Only to end up with a hard kick in the groin (OUCH!)

Ichigo soon jumped into the air as she called out her weapon, the snake now opening it's mouth as it saw Ichigo.

"Ribbon Strawberry, CHECK!" Ichigo cried as she fired. Within a matter of seconds the creature screeched in pain until it was completely destroyed, leaving behind only the infuser.

"Retrieve! Retrieve!" Masha said as it ate the parasite.

"Wait to go girls!" Ichigo cheered.

"You didn't do so badly yourself kiddo." Zakuro praised.

"Yeah you did well, for someone so late!" Mint spitted.

Ichigo was about to argue when she heard Kishu's laughter echo through the night.

"Yes excellent job my cute kitty, to bad your efforts were in vain!"

"What do you mean our efforts were in vain, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Simple, while you old hags were busy dealing with our kimera anima, Pai went to go retrieve the mew aqua!" Tart laughed.

"Nani!?!" Ichigo and the others gasped.

"That's right ladies, by this time tomorrow the Earth will be ours and you humans will no longer exist!" Kishu cheered "Except of course for you my dear little kitty cat!"

With that the two aliens disappeared.

"Matte!" Ichigo cried but they were already gone.

"So now what do we do?" Lettuce asked very worried.

"I say we all place the blame on Ichigo, after all she did get herself captured and look what happened."

Ichigo was about to argue when Zakuro intervened "Just drop it. It's not worth any ones time or energy to argue over something so pointless."

"She's right Mint, we should just go home and rest, something tells me we wouldn't be able to fight the aliens as it is anyway."

With that the girls went there separate ways as they walked home, unaware that their greatest challenge was about to begin.

* * *

The atmosphere was very dark and cold. Anyone who ventured here would undoubtedly be scared out of their whits, unless of course you were Pai. He continued to head the stairs of the darkened hall until he came to it's end.

_This is where the signal is the strongest._

He stepped into the dark chamber to find a rather disturbing sight. The chamber was a ruined cave like structure with some stalactites and stalagmites in parts of the room. Rusted chains hung from the walls, as well as unlit candles. The bones and skeletons of human remains occupied much of the floor and walls, but what caused him to lightly gasp was the sight of a single elegant coffin on the farthest wall.

Pai stepped closer to the chest, curious to see the signal even stronger than before. He looked at the chest to have his eyes widen.

_This crest could this mean……_

Pai noticed the chains on the coffin and easily broke them as if they were mere paper. He then lifted the lid of the chest and gasped at what he saw, not even the most shocking thing in the world could be more horrifying then what he had just uncovered.

_No, I-I-I IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**  
Sorry to say but this where my first chapter ends. I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger to build suspense. Anyway you guys should know the drill, **

**REVIEW,**

**REVIEW,**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Do so and I should have the next chapter up in about a few days to maybe a week, or tomorrow depending on how many I get.**


	2. Evil's awakening

The atmosphere seemed to drop about 50 degrees as Pai continued to gaze at the horrifying sight.

Inside of the chest appeared to be a dark red skeleton in chains. What was especially shocking was that the skeleton looked almost alive…

Wait…ALIVE!?!?!?!?!?

At that very moment the skeleton began to move on its own!

* * *

The skeleton eyes (if it had them) began to glow an evil red, his fingers began to move and slowly the skeleton like figure rose from the chest like structure.

At this point, you couldn't even begin to describe the look on poor Pai's face, he literally looked like he had seen death itself as he slowly crept away form the coffin, but as he did he failed to notice the bones and the floor and accidentally stepped on one.

_CRACK!_

Hearing this, the skeleton turned in Pai's direction (now this time Pai looked like he was not only looking at his death, but was about to pee his pants! LOL!, anyway on to the story). The skeleton's eye holes seemed to stare into Pai's as one of the skeleton's fingers pointed at Pai and spoke the single word that sent Pai running…

"_Die."_

As fast as he could Pai began to race for his life as he quickly ran up the stairs.

"_Wait I can teleport and fly, why am I running?"_ Pai asked himself.

With that Pai pushed hard off the ground and attempted to float only to land hard on his face, the same result with his teleportation powers.

_What's going on, it's as if my powers don't work anymore. How could this be? Unless…._

Pai took a quick glance behind him to see that the skeleton was speedily following behind him, like a lion ready to pounce and devour it's prey, only worse!

This skeleton wanted more than a simple meal, it wanted his soul!

* * *

It had to be a few minutes after midnight by the time Ichigo got home. She silently opened the door and snuck into the house.

_So far so good, if I can make it to my room I'm home fre-_

At that moment the lights came on and sitting on the couch was a concerned looking Sakura and a ticked off Shintaro.

_Oh man, I am so busted!_

* * *

Pai continued to run as fast as he could with the skeleton creature only inches behind him!

"Hey what do you think you're doing here, it's closing time!", a voice asked Pai, but he couldn't see the voice's owner because of the bright light in front of him.

The voice than gasped as his light shifted slightly to the left, revieling the skeleton crouched on the ground like a hunter to it's prey.

_GASP!!!!!!!_

The skeleton then sprang into action as it lept into the air and charged for its prey. But instead of going for Pai, to his great surprise the creature went for the man who harbored the voice.

What Pai saw next was more disturbing than anything else he had seen thus far tonight, the skeleton had it's arm over the man so he couldn't move, the man yelled for help as he attempted to struggle in vain. The man then looked into the skeleton's blood red eyes and felt the life being ripped out of him! Right before Pai's eyes he saw the man's very soul, his essence being sucked away into the skeleton's body.

Once the deed was done the skeleton wiped his mouth and whispered,

"_This will have to do."_

Pai could only stand at the same spot as fear seemed to wash over him completely.

The skeleton like creature then turned it's attention back to Pai, now walking toward him.

Pai tried to back away only to bump into something hard and boney.

He turned and backed away once more only to trip on the body of the dead man, only he wasn't dead, his eyes opened and he rose from his position and grabbed Pai roughly by the shoulders.

"Another meal for you my master?" the man asked. Pai tried his best to struggle when he heard the voice of the skeleton once more.

"_No, I have had my fill for the night, besides I wish to offer my thanks to this alien for awakening me form my tormented slumber."_

With that the man let go of Pai, and before Pai had a chance to react or run, he felt himself being lifted off of the ground and looking at the skeleton.

"_Perhaps this form is to frightening for you….hm?"_ the skeleton asked_ "Well, then this should appear less frightening then."_

With that said the skeleton was soon consumed in a bright red light, transforming him. Soon his bones were covered with muscle tissue to flesh, he grow hair and his clothes appeared as well until the transformation was completely done.

In place of the gruesome figure of the skeleton was a very handsome young man. He had shiny long black hair, part of which was tied to the side (like Kishu's only longer), as well as pail white skin and piercing crimson eyes. His clothes were black dress pants with a strange slanted thorn pattern along the sides. The shirt looked like a fancy white shirt (like what the British wore I guess), and over that was a dress jacket with the same design and color as the pants, and red shirt cuffs at the sleeves. The back had the two ribbons in the back, only they were a dark red color. He also wore a black cape that covered his shoulders and what looked like a glittering ruby red medallion around his neck.

Pai couldn't help but gasp at who the person was. "Yo-you-you're really him?"

The man answered in a smooth yet dark voice "Yes I am. The soon to be king of the universe, Lord Dark."

"Lo-Lord Dark." Pai said in a hushed and scared whisper.

"So you have heard of me alien?" The man steps closer to Pai "What exactly do they say about me?"

"I do not have to answer to you!" Pai spat "My only loyalty is to Deep Blue-sama!"

"Oh yes, Deep Blue, but even so he has not yet awakened, so why are you so loyal to him?"

Pai only growled.

Dark chuckled in amusement. "Either way, you are now going to be loyal to me from now on."

Pai tried to struggle from his invisible old only to find it usless, " I am only loyal to Deep Blu- "

Pai had stopped as his gaze was forced to stare into the man's evil eyes. They began to glow a stange yet enchanting light purple, soon Pai's eyes changed to the very same color.

"Now I ask you alien who are you loyal to know?", Dark asked as he dropped Pai's figure to the ground.

"I am loyal only to you, King Dark.", Pai answered in a sleep like tone.

Dark grinned at this and walked to edge of the cliff that was near him , "Those meddling humans locked me away, but now I shall soon have my revenge, and this time no one will dare to stop me!" Dark cackled wickedly into the night.


	3. Evil's First Strike

**Hey guys! I'm sorry 4 delaying on my story, I was hoping that by the time I wrote my next chapter I would get more reviews….**

**In a way it kinda worked, anyway I would like to thank the people who have reviewed so far:**

**Rico Latte Mew**

**Midnight Tornado and**

**loveneko64 **

**Thank u all very much 4 your reviews and your patience.**

**1 last thing I want 2 announce b4 I continue with the story, I have 2 confess that the story is not entirely my own, I got the idea really after watch The Batman vs. Dracula movie one night. The characters and story plot are mine however (most of it-like I said the movie gave me some ideas)**

**But anyway I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, just this story.**

**And now, on with the chapter (fanfare plays)**

* * *

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!"_

This was the very noise Ichigo heard as she walked into her house. It was already after midnight by now and her father was giving her quite the lecture, oh joy.

"It was bad enough when you started working at that café place with that blonde haired guy, Ry- whatever his name is, staying out all hours of the night doing who knows what. Your friends from school don't even know where you are half the time, but I'm guessing it's not at the café!" her father continuously ranted.

"Well actually I was with my friends dad we were-" Ichigo was cut off by her dad.

"Doing what though? Smoking? Drinking? Seeing other boys? Having sex perhaps without your parents consent?" her father ranted on and on.

"Sweet heart, I don't think Ichigo would be doing any of those things, she's only 13 after all." Her mother defended.

"Even so." Shinato said a little more calmly. "We need to know what is going on with you Ichigo, you hardly ever call us when you're staying out late, you never tell us what you're doing after school, and I'm not sure you should even be working at this café you work at right now." Her father concluded.

"But dad-" Ichigo tried to say.

"No buts, Ichigo." Her mother said gently. "We are just very concerned about you dear. Your father is right, tomorrow we will go to the café and talk to this boss of yours and try to see if we can work something out with him about Ichigo's curfews and such."

"Mom I-" Ichigo tried to say again.

"No buts, now go to your room, until we leave for the café tomorrow you are grounded for the rest of the night."

**(Ouch! Ichigo's parents are pretty strict in this story have you noticed?)**

And without saying another word Ichigo did as she was told, only to get a nasty surprise when she came up into her room………..

* * *

Meanwhile else where in Tokyo on top of the observation deck were the figures of Pai and Dark looking over the city.

"What a disgusting sight these humans, now I can see why Deep Blue was so insistent on sending you to this retched planet." Dark scoffed.

"I am afraid so my master, during your slumber humans had taken over our planet." Pai said as he confirmed the observation.

"So when I was brought to this planet my awakening was not assured so easily." Dark paused still gazing at the neon light city. "I remember that I was first sent to this world over a million years ago in search of a new world to call our own, especially since our people were forced to flee our first true home."

"I came to this planet in order to destroy the very creatures who took our planet away from us, and I had nearly succeeded, but then those foul creatures you call humans were able to use these magic powers that had forced me into submission."

"Having no other chose I went back to my resting place, only to have been slayed by the very creatures that had been created to destroy me."

"But now you are free to take over this world for our people, my master." Pai said as he bowed on one knee.

"And why would I want to take over this world for our people?" Dark asked not even giving Pai the slightest glance.

"But it was your mission to come to this planet and restore it, was it not, master?" Pai asked questionably.

"Yes, it was my mission to originally come here to restore this planet, but not to restore it in Deep Blue's name but rather in mine." Dark took out something from his pocket and held it in front of his face "In a mere matter of days, this planet shall be mine to rule, and I shall not fail I assure you Pai."

He paused for a moment and turned to look at Pia.

"There is one thing I want to know though, was there anyone else who came with you to this world my slave?" Dark asked.

"Yes….two others, but I am not sure if they will be of much use to you my master." Pai said.

Dark looked at he rather doubtable and curiously. "How so?"

"One of the two Taruto is only a mere child sir, and the other Kishu is a bit younger, but completely foolish, he is in love with one of the enemy."

"So even in this time, there are those who stand against me?" Dark simply chuckled. "Well this will be rather interesting, won't it?"

"Master?" Pai asked looking up.

Dark once again stared out over the city before he answered. "Tonight my minion, we go to see these friends of yours, and as for this new enemy…" he snapped his fingers.

Then to Pai's amazement dark shadowy figures rose form the ground and landed in a sort of kneeling position.

"You are going to destroy the enemy that may stand against me, and I expect you not to fail me. Now go!" Dark pointed at the city of Tokyo and the army of shadow creatures jumped off of the building and began to attack the residence of Tokyo.

People were screaming, cars were either thrown into the air or smashed into little pieces and the creatures continued to march through the city capturing and devouring the innocent people as they walked by.

Not even the army could seem to stop them as the gelatinous creatures only seemed to absorb the attacks or it would simply go through them.

In panic even the army fled.

The only cry that could be heard at that moment were the cries of the citizens fear and the screams of,

**"WHERE IS TOKYO MEW MEW?"**

* * *

"Well hello koneko-chan." A familiar voice spoke form behind her.

Ichigo gasped and turned around only to see Kishu only a mere foot away from her.

"Kishu!" Ichigo cried out softly.

"Hai, it's me kitty, I didn't know you missed me so much." Kishu said as he calmly walked toward her.

"I didn't miss you, you jerk!" Ichigo said as she took out her pendant.

"_Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORAPH-"_her pendant was suddenly knocked out of her hand.

"Ah, ah, ah kitty where are your manners? You show be welcoming me into your home." Kishu said his eyes shining mischievously.

"That only works with_ invited_ guests, now get out!" Ichigo shouted softly, she didn't want her parents to come upstairs and see Kishu!

Kishu sighed, "I guess we have to do this the hard way, ay koneko?" he waved his arm and Ichigo looked at him suspiciously, then she felt something creeping up her legs and arms. She looked down and saw that these strange vines were crawling up her legs and arms and were slowly binding her around her body.

"Hey!" Ichigo cried. "Let me go Kishu. LET ME G-" Ichigo's mouth was tied shut with a vine going across her lips. All over Ichigo was covered in strong yet thin vines that tied her legs together, her arms were now behind her back and the vines were tied around her body and stopped at part of her neck.

"I'm sorry kitty, but I'm afraid that you yelling would signal your parents, who if I'm mistaken still don't know about you or us, do they?" Kish asked.

"_THERE IS NO US YOU PERVERTED PSYCHO!"_, but all Kishu could hear were very muffled shouts.

Kishu took Ichigo's chin in his hand and stared into her eyes longingly. "You know, I could easily get lost in your eyes Ichigo."

Ichigo momentarily stopped struggling. "Well I didn't come here just to gaze into your eyes or for a usual kiss my pet, I came to take you with me to my world, forever." Kishu said seriously.

Upon hearing this Ichigo tried to struggle once more, but as she tried the hold on the vines only continued to get tighter.

"And this time, you won't get a say in the mat-" Kishu stopped short when he heard a loud beeping coming from his pants pocket. He took out what looked like a sort of communicator like device and on a small screen was Taruto.

"_There you are Kish, I've been trying to reach you for like an hour now, come back to the ship."_

"Aw, but do I have to I was playing with my adorable little kitten."

Taruto growled in frustration _"You and that old hag of yours…"_ Ichigo began to try and argue but no one could really understand her.

"_Yes Kish, NOW!"_ and with that the communicator turned itself off.

Kishu sighed in disgust, Taruto could truly be a pain at times.

"Well I guess you got lucky this time little kitty, but I will be back, and when I do, I expect you to be ready, because you're coming no matter how much you struggle." Kishu chuckles, he then snaps his fingers and teleports away.

When he was gone the vines that surrounded Ichigo instantly vanished.

"_What was that about?" _Ichigo wondered, but her thoughts were soon cut off when she heard Ryou's voice coming from Masha.

"_Ichigo, come into the town, and hurry there is something very wrong, I can't quite explain it right now but just go!"_

And with that Ichigo grabbed her pendant, transformed and jumped out the window and raced into the direction of the town, unaware of what she would find.

* * *

**So what do u guys think, I've working on this for a while and I haven't eaten lunch!**

**(stomach growls) Uh……..right, anyway please review and one last thing, should I change the genre from Adventure to Horror or not?**

**Tell me quickly so I can change it if I need to.**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**


	4. Danger in the Streets

**Hey everyone! I wanted 2 do something a little special to celebrate Thanksgiving, so what would b the best way 2 celebrate u ask?**

**(Not with endless turkey and stuffing ur face, that's 4 later.)**

**I'm talking about giving 2 chapters in 1 day! I hope u enjoy them! Oh, and please check out my other story 'TMM Magic Style' I promise it will get better as it goes.**

**1 last thing, I know ur all tired of hearing this but I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own my OC Dark….**

**Anyway enjoy the chapters and have a good Thanksgiving everyone!**

* * *

Ichigo ran as fast as her legs could carry her. With the same pattern flowing through her mind as she ran.

Run, run, pant, run, run, pant, pant, run, run, run.

Until finally Ichigo got to the city, only to discover a horrible cite.

Every where around her bodies of unconscious people littered the streets, the buildings had many broken windows, concrete everywhere was either broken or rose above the ground. Everything, everywhere, and everyone looked like a total wreck as if a tornado or an earthquake hit, but without the natural disaster itself.

'_W-What happened here?'_ Ichigo wondered as she slowly walked closer to the nearly sabotaged city.

Just then Ichigo felt a precence. She looked behind her but there was nothing there.

Confused and by now, totally creeped out Ichigo continued her hike through the city, but as she continued her hike she found no trace of anyone who seemed to still be conscious from the attack.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned around to see Mint running toward her.

"Minto-san!" Ichigo cried as she ran up to Mint.

"Late as always huh Ichigo." Mint said, Ichigo just fell over.

"It wasn't my fault that I was so late!"

"Oh really then what happened? A bus run over you?" Mint sarcastically said.

"No!" Ichigo ranted. "First I was lectured by my parents about staying out so late, then just as I was about to go to bed I was attacked by Kishu and he threatened to kidnap me, when I finally got free I ran here as fast as I could, so don't talk to me abou-" her mouth was covered.

"Keep your voice down Ichigo!" Mint whispered.

No sooner had Mint said this did a loud stir occur among the ruble.

Ichigo was really starting to get freaked out now. Then she felt something grab her arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo-onee chan! It's so good to see your okay na no da! Pudding was so worried that we were the only ones who were still okay, na no da!" Pudding chirped as she hugged Ichigo's arm.

"Pudding!", Ichigo cried in surprise and relief.

"It's good to see you are alright Ichigo-san." Lettuce said imerging from the ruble.

"Lettuce…" Ichigo said steeping closer to her friend.

"It's so good to see you were safe from the creatures, Ichigo-san." Lettuce said.

"That reminds me what exactly did this you guys?" Ichigo asked.

"It was these very scary black monster things, na no da! They came out of no where and attacked everyone, they tore up everything and somehow turned everyone here into what you see now one-chan, na no da!" Pudding said.

"It's so strange. We don't even know what happened to all of these people. The creatures just came up and swallowed the people and left them like this." Mint said.

"How awful…" Ichigo said walking up to one of the unconscious citizens. She placed her gloved hand up to the man's forehead and upon touching him she felt a sting a energy which caused her to withdraw her hand.

"What is it Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know… all I did was touch the guy and I felt something shoot at me like, I don't know." Ichigo said holding her hand. Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding looked at each other.

"Well what ever the case we need to get back to Ryou and tell him what's going on." Mint said.

"But what about Masha? We could just call Ryou from here." Ichigo suggested as Masha poofed up.

"Ichigo! Alien! ALIEN!", Masha chanted.

"Nani?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"Ichigo-san!", a voice called from out of nowhere.

All of the girls turned around to see Zakuro now on top of the ruble and in a fighting stance that both expressed caution and anger.

"Zakuro-san!" Ichigo cried.

"Ichigo get away from them now!",Zakuro cried.

Ichigo looked confused when Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding stepped in front of her.

"Ichigo, don't listen to one-sama!" Mint said getting out her bow.

"Yes, Zakuro is acting very strange, but don't worry Ichigo-san we will protect you!" Lettuce said getting out her castanets.

"That's right, no one messes with Tokyo Mew Mew, and especially not onee-chan Ichigo, especially since she is very important to-" Pudding was interrupted.

"Very important to us." Mint said.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring, Inferno!"

All of the mews attacks launced all at once at Zakuro, but at the last minute, Zakuro jumped up in the air and got out her cross whip.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

Zakuro's attack hit Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint straight forward and knocked them all down at once.

"Minto! Lettuce! Pudding!" Ichigo cried as she looked at her fallen friends. "Zakuro, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I am going to fight back!"

"Ichigo, before you even do attack, take a look around you." Zakuro instructed.

As Ichigo looked she was reminded of the ruined environment and everything around her.

"Don't you find it just a bit odd that while everyone here is knocked out, only the 5 of us still remained standing?" Zakuro asked.

"Well, kinda, but we're super heroes, I mean Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and you could defend ourselves,"

"Not really Ichigo, look at the girls now!" Zakuro swung her whip and beat Lettuce on the back!

"Zakuro no!" Ichigo cried, but it was already to late.

What was strange though was that when Zakuro hit Lettuce's back was that instead of crying out in pain, she looked like a hologram, that seemed to phase in and out, until it turned into a puddle of black goop.

Ichigo gasped.

"You see? Those creatures also attacked Lettuce, Pudding and Mint, and then they turned into this."

"But how?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"I don't know…"

Just then Mint and Pudding started to turn to black goop as well and then all of the goop turned into strange humanoid forms that were now only afew feet away.

Zakuro and Ichigo started to back away only to bump into the citizen Ichigo examined earlier.

'_Confringo Cave.' _The creatures chanted.

'_Vita Cordis.'_ The creatures continued to chant.

Ichigo then felt something grab her shoulder, she looked behind her to see the man she looked at, but he had a glazed look in his eyes as he said _'Vivas Cordis.'_

"Get off of her!" Zakuro yelled as she grabbed the man's arm and flung him at the creatures.

Then more chanting was heard all around the two mews as the fallen citizens began to rise from their unconscious state and began to walk toward the two girls, as they walked they chanted the same message:

'_Confringo Cave.'_

'_Vita Cordis.'_

'_Confringo Cave.'_

"_Vita Cave.'_

All around the mews were surrounded.

"I'm afraid we only have one option Mew Ichigo." Zakuro said calmly, yet still scared. "We have to run."

"But the citizens, and the girls…"

"No time!" With that Zakuro grabbed Ichigo's hand and the two began to run through the city, running as far and as fast as they could.

* * *

**So what did u guys think of this chapter.**

**Mysterious?**

**Frightening?**

**Exciting?**

**Tell me what u think when u review, if u r at all confused, the next chapter should shed some light on the situation.**

**1 last thing, the words in italics are Latin, and they may not b completely accurate, because I found them on different websites.**

**Anyway please review and I will work on my next chapter after lunch.**


	5. What's going on?

Zakuro and Ichigo ran through the city as fast as they could. As they ran they began to see more and more of the city's citizens all in the same zombified like state.

"What happened that made everyone like this? What's going on? What happened to Lettuce, Pudding, and Mint? Why are-"

"Now is not the best time for questions Ichigo, we have to keep running until we find someplace safe." Zakuro yelled as they ran.

* * *

After about 20 minutes of running Ichigo and Zakuro found a place to hide. They both entered the damaged building soon after collapsed from exhaustion.

The good news about the building was that it didn't appear to have any unconscious citizens inside and whats more there were plenty of places to hide.

"Zakuro-san, can you please tell me what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Zakuro looked outside the window, never shifting her gaze back to Ichigo. "Alright." She finally answered.

* * *

(Flashback)

_The four mews had charged into the city, running as fast as they could. When they got there they saw the strange creatures destroying the city and what looked like devouring the many citizens there._

"_W-What is going on!" Lettuce asked frightened._

"_Isn't it obvious, my mutant foes?" an ominous voice asked from nowhere._

"_Who said that?" Mint asked._

_Then all of a sudden a violent wind came and nearly knocked the mew girls off of their feet. At the center was a strange black fire that soon disappeared to reveal the figure of a man._

"_So this is Tokyo? How pathetic." The man said in discust._

"_Who are you, na no da?" Pudding asked._

"_A yes, where are my manner?" the man asked sarcastically "It is always customary to let your enemy know your identity before you destroy them. My name, in your language humanoids is Dark."_

"_Dark?" Lettuce asked. "Why are you destroying the, city our home?"_

"_To claim this planet as my own." Dark simply said, his smirk never leaving his face._

"_But you're an alien, I thought you wanted to save your planet or something like that." Mint protested._

_Dark's narrowed his eyes, but his smirk still didn't leave his face. "That was my original plan, a billion years ago bird girl, my new plan is to take over this planet as my own."_

_The girls all gasped._

"_I've grown bored just talking to you commoners." Dark simply said._

"_COMMONERS!" Mint roared. _**(She doesn't like it when someone else is calling her a peasant, have you noticed?)**

_Dark chuckled. "I was actually hoping to see your strongest. Where is your leader?"_

"_We're not telling you, you psycho!" Mint yelled._

"_Yes we're not going to let you hurt Ichigo-oneechan!" Pudding chirped._

"_PUDDING!" The girls shouted._

_Dark's smirk grew wider. "So your leader's name is Ichigo…. How lovely." He chucked and then laughed wickedly._

_Dark snapped his fingers and then to everyone's surprise all of the citizens began to rise and all these puddles of black goop began to form everywhere._

"_What's going on na no da?" Pudding asked now frightened._

"_Those creatures you see before you are my servants, unlike parasite aliens they can take over humans and turn __**them**__ into my obedient servants." Dark explained. " While inside of the human body they gain access to your human memories and any other abilities or in your case powers you might have. While the creatures are inside of the body they can also drain you of your life force, which in turn makes you my loyal servants until you no longer have any value to me." He said while examining his nails_** (It sounds weird, but hay.)**

"_Why are you telling us this?" Zakuro asked._

"_Because you cannot stop me little wolf." Dark snaped his fingers and the monsters began to attack._

"_Ribbon Minto Echo!"_

"_Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"_

"_Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"_

"_Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"_

_All of the mews launched their attack at once, but the attacks didn't do anything!_

"It's not working!", Pudding cried.

"_We need Ichigo!" Mint cried._

"_All the more reason to capture her." Dark chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Devour them!"_

"_AH!" Lettuce screamed as one of the creatures grabbed a hold of her arm and started pulling her toward it._

"_Lettuce!" the three mews cried._

"_AH! Someone help na no da!" Pudding cried._

"_Pudding!" Zakuro cried. She and Mint ran to help the two mews when another creature caught Mint's leg._

"_NO!"_

"_Minto!" Zakuro cried. She tried to help Mint out of the goop but it was no use. Just then another creature grabbed Zakuro by the arm!_

"_Let go!" She cried._

"_Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" and with that one attack she was able to free herself, but the creature bean to attack again._

"_Go onee-sama! Find Ichigo!" Mint cried._

"_Please go!"_

"_Hurry, find Ichigo, she'll help save everyone!" and with those last words the three girls were sucked into the bodies of the black goop. Zakuro stood shocked but then lowered her head down, as if to show she had accepted her promise and ran to look for Ichigo._

"_**We've lost the one mew master."**__ One of the creatures whispered._

"_Yes, I see." Dark smiled. "But it doesn't really matter. I now know the name of their leader, and three of these humanoid creatures are now in my control."_

_No sooner had Dark said this did the black goops disappear and in their place were the forms of a bowing Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding._

"_What is your first command master?" the now zombified girls asked their master._

_Dark grinned in delight. "Your task is simple at best. I want you to this Ichigo and bring her directly to me." He turned his head and looked deep in thought. "Even though Pai said she is a waste of time, I wish to see this girl for myself."_

"_Anything else before we go master?" the evil Mint asked._

"_Yes, if you see the wolf mew, kill her, she is of no use to me. Only bring Ichigo to me, and when you do, be sure to treat her nicely."_

"_Yes master!" the three mews answered and left._

_As the girls ran in the same direction Dark smirked and though to himself._

'_**This time earth shall be mine!'**_

* * *

(End Flashback)

"That's awful!" Ichigo cried.

"Yes." Zakuro said in agreement.

"Gomenasai Zakuro, I should have gotten here sooner!" Ichigo said bowing her head, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Zakuro noticed this and lifted her chin. "We can't be concerned with that right now."

Just then there was a cracking sound.

"We're not alone…" Zakuro trailed off. The creatures had broken into the building!

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**REVIEW! And I'll see you all soon!**


	6. Rescueing the mews

**Hello everyone! I'm VERY sorry I haven't reviewed in a long time, I want 2 thank everyone who has read my story 4 their patience and 4 taking such a liking 2 my story!**

**Hopefully I won't take so long 2 review next time!**

**Anyway on with the next chapter…**

* * *

The black goop slowly oozed into the building as it creeped over the barracked doors and open cracks in the walls.

Ichigo and Zakuro quickly took out their weapons as the goop soon began to form a puddle and soon the same dark creatures began to immerge from the inky black substance.

"Ichigo, be ready." Zakuro whispered.

"Hai!" Ichigo said as she took out her bell.

No sooner had the girls prepared themselves the goop then began to come forward at an alarming rate.

"Ribbon Strawberry, CHECK!" Ichigo cried.

The beam of energy shot at the creature and soon made a whole right through the middle!

"We did it!" Ichigo cheered.

But the girls victory was cut short as the creature soon regenerated itself and lunged for another attack.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The girls continued their attacks with the same continuing results; attack, direct aim, the creatures regenerate, another attack, and so on.

The pattern seemed to continue for the longest time until both Ichigo and Zakuro were forced back-to-back, having no where else to go as the creatures now flooded the room like crazy now coming from the ceilings and walls.

"It looks like this is the end!" Ichigo cried out.

Zakuro then saw perhaps there only way to escape.

"No it's not, Ichigo hold onto me tied!"

Zakuro then launced her whip and aimed for the hole in the ceiling, once she got a good hold, she and Ichigo flewinto the opening.

The creatures soon began to follow the girls as they ran.

"Where to now?"

"The roof-if we make there we have a better chance of escape and maybe we can find a way to at least weaken these things."

* * *

"Master, I sence the wolf mew coming and our 'leader' is with her." the evil Mint **(get it? LOL!)** told her new master.

"Yes, I can sence it too, or at least my creatures can."

"What shall we do my lord?" Lettuce asked as she grinned.

"Like I told you before my minion, you are to kill the wolf mew and bring this Ichigo to me, I at least want to see her face before I kill her too." Dark smirked.

"Gotcha sir!" Pudding saluted.

"But what of the chance Ichigo is the one you are looking for master?" Lettuce asked.

Dark looked at her curiously for a moment before directing his attention back to the buiding all of his creatures were flooding into. "If she is the one, then I suppose her fate will be stalled until my ceremony, after that she will hold no value to me."

"As you wish my king." The three said before they jumped off the building.

Dark looked over the building the other two mews were in and his smile grew very wicked. Before the night was over he knew the other two girls would die and once they were gone he would get rid of his 'current' minions, then no one would ever dare to stand in his way.

* * *

Zakuro and Ichigo at last arrived at the very top of the building, both panting and gasping for precious oxygen.

"Okay, now we need to think of a plan for if those creatures come up here!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, why bother looking for them?" a familiar voice rang. "When you have to deal with us!"

Ichigo and Zakuro looked up and they saw Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding all flying down to the rooftop.

"Guys…" Ichigo breathed out, true she knew they were evil, but they were still her friends inside weren't they?

Zakuro held her arm out in front of Ichigo to try and protect her. "Remember Ichigo, they aren't themselves, they're being controlled."

"I know but-"

Just then the door broke down behind them, and the two were shocked to see the creatures all turned into a giant wave of what looked like black ink.

Zakuro and Ichigo readied themselves for an attack when suddenly, their weapons went flying out of their hands!

Ichigo and Zakuro turned to see that Mint had fired an arrow at the two and was smirking. "Oh no, did we knock out your wittle toys." she fake pouted.

The two then looked back at the giant puddle of goop. "Oh don't worry, we won't let either of you get eaten by the goop like we were!" Lettuce spat.

Ichigo felt her heart slowly rip in two. What Lettuce had just said reminded Ichigo of what had happened before, I she had gotten there sooner, if she wasn't late she could've saved her best friends.

"That's right! We at least want you both to suffer before you die!" Pudding giggled.

"All right that's enou-"

"No they're right." Ichigo piped up. Zakuro stared in surpise.

"If I hadn't arrived so late I could have saved you, I could have prevented this!" Ichigo then began to cry.

"Oh yeah, save the water works crybaby and lets get kicking your butts over with!" Mint said as she prepared her arrow.

Zakuro stood her ground unaware that the goop was getting even closer.

"I really am sorry guys." Ichigo mumbled as a tear slipped slowly down her cheek.

The creature then came out of the opening at a fast pase, all Zakuro could do was hope to fight them off.

What no one at the moment noticed was that when Ichigo's tear hit the cold pavement of the roof, the tear seemed to ripple on the ground.

"W-what's happening?" Pudding asked.

"Ichigo…." was all Zakuro murmured.

Pretty soon Ichigo's body began to glow and to everyone's surprise her appearance began to change. She now had small flowing red ribbons on her cat ears, and her dress, her gloves grew to about elbow length and flowed at the fingertips. Her cat bell and ribbon changed to a pinkish color, but what really caught everyone off guard was that Ichigo grew a pair of wings (like the ones on her bell), they were a beautiful pink and they seemed to sparkle as Ichigo's body continued to glow.

**(This was stuff I just made up BTW)**

Ichigo opened her eyes and gasped at her new appearance.

"W-what happened to me?"

"So she is the one." Lettuce's voice said snapping Ichigo and the others out of their trance.

"What do you mean the one?" Zakuro asked.

"Glad you asked, the master wants us not only to destry Tokyo, but to also find the person who possessed the pure heart that would give our master unbelievable power." Pudding said.

"WHAT?" Zakuro and Ichigo gasped.

"But that still won't save any of you, once our master gets his powers back, no one will be spared." Mint smiled.

"I think it's time to put an end to this noncence." Ichigo cried out. "Strawberry Sceptar!"

* * *

From up above Masha was recording everything as Keiichiro and Ryou watched from the café moniters.

"Ryou, look Ichigo's powers have… evolved somehow!"

"I know, I've never seen this before!"

* * *

"Ha!" the evil Mint laughed "You really think that same trick will work on us? Mews Attack!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

The three attacks began to come head on at once and in the back the giant glop monster (LOL!) also charged forward.

"Ichigo, NOW!" Zakuro cried.

"Ribbon Strawberry Heart Shine!" Ichigo cried.

Light once again began to envelope Ichigo as a bright pink ray of light shot out from her new scepter.

The light not only seemed to stop the monster but it seemed to destroy it as seconds later it disintegrated, even the possessed mews attacks didn't stand a chance as the attack not only went through the wave of attacks, but it also hit the three possessed mews head on.

"!" the three girls screamed.

"WE FAILED!" Lettuce screamed.

"WHAT WILL WE TELL THE MASTER?" Mint cried.

"WE CAN'T LOSE!" Pudding wailed.

Zakuro could only stare wide eyed as she watched her once possessed teammates now being slowly dropped to the ground.

Once the girls were on the ground she saw what looked like small shadows glide away before she had a chance to destroy them.

"Darn it!" Zakuro muttered.

Zakuro then heard a few moans and looked to see Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding slowly getting back on their feet.

"Uh, what the heck happened?" Mint asked holding her head.

"I don't know and where are we?" Lettuce asked.

"Wow! Look you guys, were on top of a building, na no da!" Pudding said dancing on the edge.

"Pudding! Get away from there!" Lettuce cried out worried.

"Hey, what happened to those monsters before, what's going on, and-" Mint was interrupted by a moan as Ichigo collapsed onto the ground.

"Ichigo!" All the girls cried.

Zakuro then picked her up as the other girls gathered around her.

"Is one-chan going to be okay?" Pudding asked, her eyes starting to tear up.

Lettuce felt her forehead "Yeah, she'll be fine, she's just tired."

"Huh figures, she gets here late, leaves the fighting to us, and then when it's all over she ends up falling asleep on us."

"Actually, you should be thanking Ichigo, Mint, she just saved you, as well as Lettuce, Pudding and what looks like all of the victims." Zakuro said, her eyes or face never leaving Ichigo's unconscious form.

"Nani?" Lettuce gasped.

"Ichigo-onechan saved us, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Hai." Zakuro said standing up, an unconscious Ichigo still in her arms.

"I'll tell you all about it on the way back, for now, let's get Ichigo home." and with that the mews began their treck back to the café.

* * *

Meanwhile not too far away was Dark, the three shadow forms had finally reached him and bowed before him, what was strange though was that they took on the forms of Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding only they were mainly black and their eyes were red.

"So, Ichigo is the one I've been looking for?" Dark asked outloud.

"**Yes my lord, what should we do now?"** one of the shadows asked.

Dark smiled. "This Ichigo girl is really starting to intrege me, I think it would be interesting to keep her around for a little longer." he said to himself.

"For now, I still need to wait for Pai to return with his comrades so I can gain more henchman, so in the meantime, I think I will wait for my next attack. I wish to find out more about this Ichigo, she sounds like an interesting foe." Dark then cackled and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Man Kishu, you always take so long getting back!" Tart complained.

"All I was doing was visiting my lovely koneko-chan, if that's a crime I'll gladly take the punishment." Kish said trying to sound noble and poetic.

"Whatever, hey speaking of crime and punishment, where's Pai, he always gets onto u for thing like this."

"Wait… you mean he's not with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since the fight, I'm getting worried."

"There is no need to worry about my Tart." A voice spoke from the shadows, soon enough Pai revealed his face.

"Pai! We were so worried about you!" Tart cried out.

"Not that worried." Kish grumbled under his breath.

"Well I am here now, and that is what matters." Pai said as he reached for something behind his back..

That's when it seemed to hit Kish, why was Pai acting strange, true he always spoke in a complex vocabulary and he always had a bored tone in his voice, but now he was sounding like he was asleep almost, then Kish saw that Pai's eyes were glossy!

"Taruto, run!"

"Huh?"

Then before either of them saw it coming Pai launced a wind attack.

"FU RAI SAN!"

* * *

**This I'm afraid 2 say is where I cut off, I am very tired and I feel like this is a very good place 4 a cliffhanger.**

**Anyway like I said b4 thanx 4 all of ur patience, I hope u liked the chapter and I hope 2 hear from all of u soon!**

**The sooner I do, the sooner I'll have the next chapter out btw!**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's NOTE**

Hi everyone!

**I know it has been a very long time since I last reviewed, but the truth is….**

**I'M LAZY! And I also have a bit of a writers block, I mean I have the story planned out, I just haven't typed it onto the computer.**

**I also have some other fanfics I wanted to try, but I wanted to get my other stories done first (and we now know how that turned out).**

**So I will review the stories I'm working on when I get the chance and in the meantime will begin working on other stories.**

**Thank you VERY MUCH to everyone who reads my stories and I especially want to thank you for your patience, I will review VERY SOON!**

**Have a nice day and I'll see ya soon!**


	8. The New Student

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back with another chapter of "TMM Movie; The Rise of Darkness"**

**Anyway, I know I took a long time reviewing and writing this chapter, well u no longer have 2 wait!**

**Cause it's starting ….**

**NOW!**

"…and your saying that after we were devoured by those creatures, we were under that alien's control and almost killed you one-sama?" Mint asked, one of her hands holding her forehead.

Right after the mews had gotten out of the recked town the girls dropped Ichigo off at her house without waking her parents **(but they almost woke them with Lettuce tripping over stuff in the dark and Pudding kept on squawking about them sneaking around and how exciting it was)**. Then after returning Ichigo home she woke up long enough to tell her friends about the surprise visit her parents decided to make later that morning and then went right back to sleep.

When the girls got back to the café they let the mews let their family and loved ones know that they were working overnight to get ready for a special interview soon and they would be home when they got off work the next day.

"Yes, that creep Dark was able to possess you with those creatures, then he made you attack us." Zakuro paused, "but Ichigo was somehow able to transform herself and with the transformation, she was also able to drive out the creatures that were controlling your bodies."

"Okay… but exactly what were those things?" Lettuce asked.

"That's what I was wondering, they don't look at all like the parasite aliens and instead of turning us into animal humanoid creatures, I actually felt it go inside of my body and then it felt like it was crawling around in my brain, then… nothing…" Mint trailed off.

"Pudding hardly remembers anything either, na no da." Pudding said holding her head.

"If I had to guess, based on what you all have told us, this new alien must have the ability to control a new type of parasite alien." Keiichiro said out loud.

"Right, it seems that instead of simply taking over its' victims like most parasite aliens, this new parasite alien can not only take over the body, but the mind and it can also access specific memories if it wanted to." Ryou thought out loud.

"O.k… and what about that new alien we saw, um…Dark, just who is he?" Mint asked.

"Well he's clearly an alien, he has long pointed ears and can control kimera animas with the parasite aliens, na no da!" Pudding said while pulling her ears.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why he's just now showing up even after so many battles with Kishu and the others, or the fact that his powers seem different from theirs either." Lettuce tried to explain.

"I doubt it's because he was called in to fight." Zakuro paused and everyone looked at her. "He was by himself, and he didn't seem to have any interest in saving his race like the others."

"That's right he said he came to try and take over the Earth for himself!" Pudding realized.

"Yeah now that you mention it one-sama, I think you're right." Mint thought out loud. "I remember, just before Dark sicked those disgusting creatures at us, he was looking for Ichigo."

"But why?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe to test her." Mint said.

"Well, whatever the case maybe, we know a few things for sure." Ryou began. "One being that in a few hours the café will open and Ichigo's parents will be paying us a visit. If we want Ichigo to continue working here and to help us defeat the aliens we have to convince them that Ichigo is in safe hands when working after hours."

"It might not be a bad idea to get some sleep girls." Keiichiro smiled, he then turned toward the staircase "Go upstairs and down the hall to the left, there should be a few beds for you, we'll wake you up in a few hours and call you're parents so they know you were here this morning."

"Sounds good, Pudding is still very tired, na no da." Pudding said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come on guys, lets get some sleep." Mint muttered as she and the others walked up stair leaving Ryou and Keiichiro to talk privately.

"I don't know Ryou, if what the girls have said is true, then this new alien is even more dangerous than the ones we've faced so far and the girls will be in great danger."

"I know Keiichiro, I don't really want to risk the girls safety, but if they can beat this new alien, then they can truly accomplish anything."

"Hm." Keiichiro nodded in agreement.

Images of the mews in their different battles began to play in a sequence. First with Mint and her the discovery of her powers, then with Lettuce and Pudding. One thing was for sure though, they all met because of that girl.

'_Ichigo.'_

"It seems that this Ichigo is even more interesting than I had first thought." Dark said as he gazed at the images before him.

As Dark continue to gaze at the images he saw other things about the mews lives play before him. Their childhood, families, all this precious information was now at his fingertips, especially their human identities.

"**Are you satisfied my master?"** the dark shadow of Mint asked.

"For now, yes." Dark then turned and the projection behind him vanished. He began to pace the underground chamber as if deep in thought.

'_Hmmm… most intriguing, the more I see and here of this so called leader, the more I'm interested to see that wreched girl in person.'_

He then stopped. _'Perhaps it's time I met her face-to-face, that way I will take the pleasure in knowing something about her before I kill her!'_ He thought with a malicious grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Oh man! I'm so late!" Ichigo cried as she raced through the streets.

"Late! Late!" Masha cried as he followed her.

"Masha, get down, someone will see you!" Ichigo cried as she tried to stuff him into her backpack, but as she struggled to do so, she failed to notice the uneven surface of the road and fell down.

"OHHHHHH!" she moaned.

"Ichigo hurt! Ichigo hurt!" Masha cried.

After a brief moment Ichigo recovered and began to quickly pick up her stuff, just then she saw someone reach for one of her textbooks and picked it up.

"Oh, um excuse me, but I need that for school!" Ichigo tried to say as she stood up.

"I know, that's why I was picking it up for you." A voice called to her.

Ichigo looked up and gasped.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo cried out happily.

"Good morning Ichigo." He greeted with a bright smile.

"Uh… were you heading to school to huh?" she mumbled out loud. She then blushed heavily.

'_WHAT AM I thinking? Of course he's going to school, I'm such an idiot.' __**(Please save the idiot comments.)**_

Masaya stared at her for a few moments before chuckling and soon after laughing. Ichigo looked at him a bit confused, but still embarrassed.

"Ichigo. Sometimes, you can be pretty funny, even when you don't mean to be." Masaya smiled.

"Uh, yeah well that's me." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"We'll I guess I'll talk to you later, unless you want to walk with me to school." He offered.

"Hai!" she cheered happily.

**(I did say this story had MasayaXIchigo fluff in it, so get over it and gag in the reviews if u really have 2. There r some Masaya fans after all- thankfully not many)**

RING!

RING!

RING!

Ichigo ran into class just as the last bell rang, thank goodness, she was in enough trouble as it was.

"Ichigo, there you are. We were starting to get a bit worried." Miwa said.

"Yeah, did something happen, you look zoned out kinda." Moe asked.

"Well…actually before I go here I was running late as usual and on my way I bumped into Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo half giggled, her cheeks showing a light blush.

"No way! You actually talked to him and everything." Miwa half yelled.

"Get out! It's been like forever since you two talked we thought you actually broke up!" Moe said in agreement.

"What! No that's ridiculous!" Ichigo cried out.

"We sure didn't think it was." Moe said.

"Yeah, actually now that I think about it half of the school is saying that you two broke up about a week ago." Miwa added.

Ichigo groaned. "So along with my relationship, I need to get back my parents trust in me, plus my work at the café?"

"So wait something is going on with your folks?" Miwa asked.

At that very moment the teacher came in. "All right class, take your seats we have a lot to cover today."

"Tell us after class, ok Ichigo?" Moe whispered in her ear. Soon after Moe and Miwa walked off and everyone in class took their seats.

"All right class today I'm going to start by saying we are going to have someone new start class with us today. Well come on in and introduce yourself young man."

Everyone turned to look at the door and instantly practically every girl starting gawking at the young man they saw.

The young man was fairly tall with pail skin, gorgeous brown eyes, long black hair tyed in a low ponytail, and of course wearing the boys school uniform-which if possible-made him look even more handsome to all of the girls.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute!"

"I know!"

"Do you think he's single?"

"How old do you think he is?"

"He's even more handsome than Aoyama!" **(Remember Masaya is supposed to be the most handsome guy in school- I disagree)**

"How can you say that?"

"Well he is!"

"All right! All right calm down everyone, we've got a lot to do so settle down. Alright now why don't you introduce yourself young man." The teacher said calmly.

"Gladly sir!" the young man said. ALL of the girls at this point blushed upon hearing him speak.

"Hello my name is Drake Royu Aragon Kelon, but please call me…Drake."

Every girl was practically gawking at the new guy, in the back Ichigo, Miwa, and Moe were whispering to each other.

" Oh my god! I can't believe he is so cute!" Moe half cried.

"I know, I could just eat him up!" Miwa said.

"That was kind of a weird thing to say." Moe sweatdropped.

"Was it, my bad." both girls then turned to look at Ichigo. "What do you think of him Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to the girls "Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't said anything for like a few minutes so we started to wonder if you decided to become misses Drake instead of misses Aoyama."

"What! No!" she paused. "I mean yes, he really cute, but I love Aoyama-kun and nothing is going to change that." Ichigo stated.

"Well that's good, then I can have him all to myself." Miwa cried.

"You? What about me, he would be perfect for me!" Moe also cried!

"What are you two yelling about?" The teacher asked standing next to them.

"Uh…nothing." the girls finally answered.

The teacher scoffed. "Very well, I'll let it slide since we are busy today. Alright mister…Drake, take your seat with miss Momioya and we can begin." Everyone in class began whispering as Drake walked toward his seat.

"Now then today we will begin our discussion on Newton's theory so I suggest you all pay close attention."

"Uh…welcome." Ichigo said looking at Drake.

Drake stopped writing for a moment to look at her and smiled. "I'm sure I'll like it here very much…Ichigo."

Ichigo looked a bit shocked. "Um, have I met you before?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" Drake then touched Ichigo's hand. "I've known you since you were a kid, don't you remember?" he gently squeezed her hand as if pleading for her to remember.

Ichigo held her head. "Um…yeah, now that you mention it I think I do."

"Good, I look forward to being here." Drake said before turning back to his work.

'_Yeah me too.'_ Ichigo thought a faint blush on her face, she then turned back to her work to concentrate but no matter what Ichigo couldn't seem to stop holding her head through out class.

Unknown to her Drake was watching Ichigo from the corner of his eye, his mouth curved into a slight smirk. _'Seems everything is going according to plan'_ he chuckled lightly.


	9. Surprise Visitors

**Hey, it's me again! **

**I know it's been a very, very, very long time since I updated on any of my stories, but 4 those of u who have stuck 2 reading the story, I want 2 thank all of u 4 being so patient.**

**Hopefully now the wait is over, of and I realize that the end of the last chapter was kinda dodgy but hopefully it will make sence within a few chapters or so…**

**And I will try 2 b a bit better on updating my stories…like I said b4 4 those who have stuck with the story, thanx very much 4 being so patient and now on with the story!  
**

* * *

**BRING!**

At last the final bell for school rang and all the students began to run out screaming and shouting with joy, for they were finally free of the school day.

Now only Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa were left in class as they began to pick up there things and leave for home.

"So Ichigo, are you going to stay and watch Aoyama's kendo practice today?" Moe asked a smile on her face.

"No, I can't I've been asked to come straight to the café as soon as school was over cause we are excepted to be busy with Keiirchiro's new double chocolate strawberry cake recipe." Ichigo answered back glumily.

'_Well, it's not entirely a lie, Ryou predicted the café would be packed thanks to the new dessert, but I also have to help the others in convincing the café is still safe for me to work at.'_

"Oh, that's to bad, cause I think he was asking about you the other day too."

"I'd be careful if I were you though Ichigo…" her friend Miwa warned.

This caught the other girls' attention. "Huh, why?" Ichigo asked innocently.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what already?"

"All through class and even through lunch today, that new guy um…Drake right, well he kept looking at you, it was like you were the prettiest girl in the entire country, or maybe even the whole world."

"Come on you guys are being ridiculous, he was probably just staring at me because I may look weird to him or something."

"Oh no, I think he is in definite crush mode, Ichigo." Miwa answered back.

"Maybe you should ask him out then…" Moe suggested as they began to walk out of the room.

"No! Guys, I keep telling you, I like Aoyama-kun, and besides I barely know the new guy…" Ichigo tried to explain.

"Doesn't mean you can't get to know him." Miwa suggested.

"That, or we could Miwa, after all if Ichigo isn't interested we could have a shot at him." Moe decided to point out.

"Yeah, sounds good to me…but what do you think Ichigo?" Miwa asked.

"Why are you asking me, I already told you, I'm not interested in him, heck I barely even know him." Ichigo said back.

'_Or at last, I don't think I do…'_ she thought as she remembered that slight moment when Drake touched her hand and just for a second she thought she saw herself when she was younger playing with a young boy who looked just like Drake.

"Then perhaps, we could get to know each other better then, Ichigo." The three girls turn to look at the owner of the voice.

"Drake, hi!" Moe cried out rushing to greet him.

"Hello Drake!" Miwa followed soon after.

"Ladies…"he simply greeted as he passed them, but neither girl seemed to pay attention, hearts fluttering above their heads and in their eyes.

"Ichigo, how nice to see you again." He said as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

"Um, thanks…"Ichigo said, a blush beginning to creep onto her face.

"I was hoping that, if you were not too busy you could show me around this town, I recently came here and I'm afraid I don't know my way around…" he charmingly said.

"U-Um..w-w-well…" Ichigo stuttered nervously.

"She'd love to!" Both her friends answered for her.

"W-What are you doing, I already said-"

"She was telling us, that she would love to show you around town, in fact we were talking about some places we wanted to stop by this afternoon, maybe we could join you?" Moe asked.

Drake chuckled. "Thank you for your generosity ladies, I would love to be shown around by you three lovely ladies."

Moe and Miwa blushed like crazy, that was until Ichigo said "I can't."

Drake raised an eyebrow in curiousity. Ichigo then explained. "I'm real sorry, but I have a job at this café and I was told I need to come in as soon as I was out of school…"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot…"Moe thought out loud.

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to show Drake around ourselves…" Miwa winked to Moe, who seemed oblivious of her friend's obvious excuse.

"Actually, I'd be very interested to see this café, perhaps since I will already be shown around the city, you could show it to me?" Drake asked politely.

"Uh…sure." Ichigo said blushing, with Moe and Miwa cooing and weaving dreamily.

So the four headed out of the school, the three girls walking in the front and Drake smirking evilly in the back.

* * *

"Where is Ichigo?" Minto asked annoyed. "It's 3:25, she should've been here 10 minutes ago?"

"We all know that Ichigo one-chan always runs late, na no da! So why is it a big surprise all of a sudden na no da?" Pudding asked kinda gleefully.

"Well, because she does need to be here, after all she did warn us that her parents are coming here pretty quick to see if Ichigo-san can continue working at the café." Lettuce pointed out.

"Yeah, but the plan's as good as a bust if the person who's parents are the problem isn't even here!" Minto shouted back angrily.

"All right everyone, remember we need to make a good impression if Ichigo is to continue working here so we need be on our best behavior." Keiichiro politely said as he walked in with Ryou following close behind.

"In other words, if we want Ichigo to remain a part of the Mew Project we have to really make them believe that the place is more wholesome than it really is…" Ryou bluntly pointed out.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Minto, and Pudding angrily shouted, Zakuro merely looked uninterested, and Lettuce was trying to calm the two screaming girls down.

"What Shirogane means to say is that just for today, we need to act like actual waiters and waitress…"

"So in other words…"Ryou began as he began to point to each of the girls

"Minto-san, you need to get off your butt and _actually _do work, if something spills, you clean it, if a customer needs something give it to them…and of course absolutely no afternoon tea-I don't care what excuse you come up with, but no tea." Minto then showed a mix of anger and a pout upon hearing Ryou criticize her.

He then pointed to Pudding. "Pudding-san, I know that you love to do tricks in the café, and where I'm not usually against it, you won't be allowed to do tricks." Pudding then started to get teary eyed.

"Zakuro…"he started out. "try to be a little more friendly with the customers, especially Ichigo's parents." She simply nods.

Last was Lettuce, "and Lettuce, try to keep the clumsiness to a minimum…" He slightly smirks, and Lettuce's face flushes.

"HEY !" Minto yells out furiously. "Why did I get the hardest criticism out of everyone else, I need my afternoon tea!"

"Yeah and everyone loves my tricks!" Pudding cried out.

"And yet, you quickly forget , we're only doing this for today, for Ichigo…" Ryou pauses.

Everyone's eyes are on him now as they listen to him.

"I know this is usual routine for us, almost the same as asking you girls to hunt down aliens. But keep in mind that without Ichigo, it will be much harder to fight off the aliens and keep them from destroying the human race. And to make sure she remains a part of the team, we have to not only keep our identities a secret, but convince them that Ichigo can be trusted to work here. I know these are some specific and perhaps tough sacrifices-that's why you only have to do this for the day. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" The mews saluted. **(Well except Zakuro…)**

"And don't worry, once this is all over…" Ryou smirks. "I'll make sure Ichigo pays us all back.

* * *

Not too far away Miwa, Ichigo, Drake, and Moe were walking through the park.

"And this is the park, where well, people come here a lot to play and stuff!" Moe pointed out gaily.

All the while Ichigo looked annoyed and Drake looked, but with only slight interest.

"What was that about?" Miwa whispered harshly to her.

"What?" Moe asked oblivious.

"We finally get to the park, and you tell him about it because you wanted to show him so bad, and the most obvious thing you could ever say comes out of your mouth!"

"Well it's not my fault, you try and keep a solid face when talking to him, I mean he's so gorgeous."

"Be that as it may, you could have at least tried to come up with something better to say then that pathetic excuse of a sentence!"

Not too far away Ichigo and Drake watched from the sidelines. Ichigo had a sweatdrop on her head and Drake, frankly looked annoyed.

"You really hang out with these two girls?" Drake asked in annoyed curiosity.

"Well yeah, they're my best friends." Ichigo tells him back.

"Still, you could make 'friends' with more desirable people."

"What are you saying, are you dessing Miwa and Moe, you know they really kinda like you!" Ichigo ranted to him.

"I never cared for their type." He puts bluntly.

Ichigo then just stares at him, an annoyed expression still on her face. "Then why did you want to come so badly if you don't like my friends so much?"

"I thought it was obvious…I wanted to see the sights of the city, and I wanted to…get to know you better miss Ichigo." His finished with a smirk growing wider on his face.

"Why me?" she asked.

He gently grabs her chin. "To tell you the truth, my dear, when I first saw you I thought you were like all of those other typical school girls-you hardly appealed to me…" Ichigo began to get irritated.

"And yet, when I looked at you again, I noticed that you were actually quite different from them, you had a certain …spark about you if you will."

"O.k? What are you getting at?" she asked cautious.

"What I am getting at miss Ichigo is that you seem very interesting to me, just when I thought I had you figured out, you surprised me, and I had to start all over again, and frankly you are still a mystery to me…"

The two simply continued to stare at each other for a time, her with annoyance, anger, and some confusion, and him with smugness, charm, and for a moment, what looked like lust?

'BRING! BRING! BRING!'

Just then Ichigo's phone began to ring, and she picked it up and answered after an annoyed Drake reluctantly let go of her to let her answer he phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"ICHIGO, WHERE ARE YOU? IN CASE YOU FORGOT, YOU…HAVE…A…JOB! AND IF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT, AND MIGHT I ADD, KEEP YOUR PARENTS FROM SUSPECTING ANYTHING, YOU NEED TO QUIT WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Ryou practically shouted into the phone.

In that moment Ichigo panicked and began running as fast as she could to the café, leaving behind apologies to a stunned Drake and her two friends (who finally finished arguing).

In only a matter of seconds Ichigo at last reached the café with Ryou standing slightly in the doorway.

"Your late." He said.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't really help it, Moe and Miwa dragged me out to show this new kid in our class around the city, and I tried to explain that I had to work but then Drake said that since we were out he wanted to see the café, and so Moe and Miwa kept stalling and taking us to different places and-"

"I could care less, why you were late Ichigo, but the important thing is for you to get to work now…" He then points behind him. "your parents are here."

Not far off to where Ichigo and Ryou could easily see them were Ichigo' parents. Her mother sitting down and waving with a smile spread across her face, and her father hunched over on the table, his fingers tapping impatiently as he looked at the two.

Ichigo's face showed it all, while she knew they were coming, she was still surprised to see them.

"Go ahead and get changed." Ryou said as he walked back into the café.

"Yes sir…" Ichigo sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Now remember dear, while we are here to make sure Ichigo is alright here, we need to be polite." Ichigo mother kindly warned him.

He scoffed, "I'll be polite only if I need to, I mean did you see how her so called boss addressed my little girl, I have a bone to pick with him!" He said back with flames in his eyes, not long after his body was covered in the fire and Sakura was trying to calm him down.

Not far off in the kitchen the mews and Keiichiro were shocked and a bit scared at her dad's attitude to judge them so crucially.

"Hello, and welcome to Café Mew Mew, what would you like to order?" Ichigo asked kindly as she appeared suddenly along with the other mews fully clothed in their waitress outfits.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon up till after dusk, the mews and Ichigo helped to serve the many customers that came into the café, keeping in mind that they were all the while under the watchful eyes of Ichigo' mother and father.

By the time the café was ready to close and the mews said that they needed to clean up her parents finally left, smiles now on their faces as they began to head out the door.

"I'm glad to here that Ichigo really is happy here!" Her mother said as they walked out the door.

"Yeah, but her boss could pay her a bit more you know…" Her father grumbled.

"Well, it is a waitress salary, and I do admit it is kinda low, but not all restraints pay the same honey, and besides if Ichigo is happy working here then we have to respect her decision."

"Yeah, I guess, but does he always have to keep her out so late?"

"At least we now know it's to help clean or sometimes hang out with her new friends." Her mother reasoned. Soon the couple began to walk back home.

All afternoon while the girls were waiting on customers, the mew girls worked hard to please their customers, and her mother was no exception.

Her father however, ended up talking with Ryou for practically the whole visit, asking every question that came to his mind about Ichigo's late streak and her sudden new job after working for months at the café, and being as smooth as he is, Ryou was able to give her father all the answers he needed to be satisfied.

And of course to Ichigo's greatest surprise all of her friends were actually pitching in and really helping her for once. Minto complained over her shoulder every once in a while but she actually helped and didn't stop for tea.

Pudding tried to pull off a trick at one point, but thankfully Lettuce stopped her at the last minute before her parents saw her.

Lettuce still had her moments where she would slip, but thankfully Ichigo and the girls were usually able to help her back on her feet.

Lastly Zakuro, still intimitated people, but she was nicer about how she served often saying words like "enjoy" or "hope you like it".

It was perhaps the biggest and one of the best surprises of Ichigo's life.

"I can't believe you guys really did all that stuff today, just to keep my parents happy and so I could keep working here!"

"Well, what can we say, it wouldn't be the same with you gone and frankly we do need our leader to save the human race. And while I would jump at the chance, I think one-same would be perfect for the job." Minto finished with a blush creeping onto her face.

"Not likely." Zakuro simply said. "You do a good job as is Ichigo-san." She smiled.

Ichigo smiled back.

"Um, Ichigo-san…"she turned her attention to Lettuce. "We would also really miss you if you suddenly left like that, and we really like having you here with us."

"Yeah, especially since we all work so good together at kicing alien butt!" Pudding cheered with a wink and a thumbs up.

Ichigo chucked a bit.

"You girls after all were destined to become a team and save the human race, so it's important to keep the team together." Keiichiro smiled as he explained.

Everyone was smiling.

"But of course, you do realize that while we need you on the team, you were late for work and you made us skip all of the things the café may usually do or be involved in." Ryou smiled evilly. "So you will be paying us back." He finished, all the while Ichigo wore a terrified expression on her face, in her frightened eyes her friends had turned suddenly menacingly gleefully at the thought of her punishment.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha suddenly cried out.

"Nani!" Ryou said in surprise.

Not a second after that the air near the door rippled and the mews readied themselves for action.

Stepping out of the portal slowly, the alien came out at last, even though the café was dark they were all able to tell easily that the figure belonged to Kishu.

"Kishu!" Ichigo cried out in anger and surprise.

He smiled as he slowly raised his head. "I-Ichigo…".

At that moment lightning seemed to flash out of nowhere and in the sudden flash of light, the mews anger and determination to fight vanished and changed to horror and shock.

All over his body, arms and legs, he covered all over in nasty cuts, with some smudges of dirt and bruises, even his face was no exception with a trail of blood running down the side of his face, very close to his eye.

His clothes were also badly shredded and torn also covered in blood in some places, the wrappings on his arms were unraveling down his body, and one of the ties in his hair was gone while the other was threatening to give.

"K-Kishu…"Ichigo stared back in horror.

"I-I'm glad…to see someone…I know I can trust, I- I-Ichigo." With that he slumped over and began to drop to the floor.

"KISHU!" she cried as she sprang to catch him.

Ichigo had successfully caught the young alien and gently eased him onto her lap with her now sitting on the ground.

Her eyes began to water as she looked at his broken form. "Kishu…"

Kishu looked back with a happy yet pained expression, to think he finally got his wish to be in her arms, but with him badly hurt and her very upset.

He lightly chuckled before he slipped into unconsciousness.

The other mews and Ichigo looked at him, and then at each other, all wondering the same thing…

'_What should we do?'_

'_And what could've done this?'_

* * *

**PHEW!**

**At long last I am done! (With this chapter, that is, the story still has a ways to go…)**

**Now I'm not gonna lie, I know this took over a year to finally accomplish, but I had quite a bit going on what with school, friends, family, and all the usual stuff.  
As well as procrastination, and writers block, I mean I have the highlights of the story worked out, I just haven't gotten to it yet…**

**Well anyway, for those of you out there who hadn't given up on my story, I wanted to say I am very grateful that you were super patient on waiting and with any hope my newest chapter wasn't a total let down.**

**And to the people who reviewed the story in the past, thanx very much!**

**While I'm still thinking about it, I want 2 bring up two other things….  
As far as my other fanfictions go (the Inuyasha based Pirates of the Carribean and TMM Magic Style, well I probably won't b working on those 4 a while-just to let the people who liked the stories know.)**

**I just feel that I should get further along or complete the story before I work any further in the TMM story-plus I have a bit of a writers block on it and I'm not quite sure where or how I want to go with it right now…**

**And as for the Pirates story, pretty much the same thing, as the other stories, I have it planned out, but I just don't always thinks of the details involved yet, and I'm not in much of the pirate mood right now.**

**Well anyway, I just that those who do read my story should know that I will continue the stories, but it will take a while, and I will try to update much quicker for the next chapter.**

**Thanx again 4reading and 4 ur patients.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND I WILL SEE U NEXT TIME! **


End file.
